Day 35
“Dude, fucking drive faster!” One of the men shouts, the other man slamming down on the acceleration as a truck appears behind them, speeding up to try and catch them. “I’m going as fast as I fucking can! Give me a break!” He screams, the truck swerving to the right and hitting the back of them, the car they are in starts to go out of control, swerving all across the road until they eventually straighten back up. “The fucking bumper fell off, dude…” He says in a disappointed tone. “Who gives a shit?” He replies, bluntly. “Give me the gun and I’ll shoot the fucker off the road.” The other man says, grabbing the gun from his pocket. “Dude – Wait!” The man shouts as he begins to shoot at the truck, smashing a light as the truck parks off road. “Got the fucker!” The man shouts, excitedly. “Louis, seriously. Give me the gun back.” He demands at Louis, who crams the gun back in his pocket. Suddenly, the rear window smashes open as a bullet flies through to the front window, completely smashing both of them. “SHIT!” He shouts, driving off of the road and crashing down into a huge stream of water, off of a Cliffside. The man wake up at the bottom of the cliff, one of them laying outside of the car, his leg completely broken and twisted, the other is in the car, a large piece of glass stabbed through his shoulder. “FUCK!” Louis screams in agony as he sits up, examining the glass lodged in his shoulder, blood pouring from the wound. He notices his friend getting up, propping himself against a large wall of dirt. “Daniel, are you okay?” He asks him, Daniel hobbling toward him. Daniel just nods in reply and points in a different direction, to a set of stairs leading up from the stream. “Lets’ go, dude.” Louis says, hopping out of the car, the strain on his shoulder still too much. Daniel leans against his other shoulder as Louis tried to help him up the stairs. They begin to walk up a concrete path until Louis’ vision begins to fade, the pain in his arm shooting across his entire body as he falls to the ground, on his back. “Louis, Dude!” Daniel shouts as he desperately tries to get him up. “We’ll help you, we have a doctor!” A woman’s voice can be heard as Louis’ vision goes completely black and the world around him fades to nothingness. Daniel looks at the mystery woman in confusion “Who are you?” He asks her. “That doesn’t matter now, your friend will die without our help. Do you want me to help you or not?” He looks at the woman who looks much older than him and wonders if she’ll be much help at all. “I guess you’re our only hope…” He says to her, looking at her with worry. “Thanks for being so confident in me…” She replies in sarcasm. “CHARLIE, BRING ROSE, WE HAVE TWO INJURED PEOPLE HERE!” She screams as a man bursts out of a nearby house, running toward them, He was older, but seemed relatively healthy for his age, unlike the woman. Daniel looked back at the door to see a woman in what seemed to be a doctors uniform standing there. He noticed the woman giving him a shoulder to lean on and she helped him back to the cabin, the older man picking up his Louis. The woman looked back in shock as she ran to help Daniel also. “You’re leg is in a horrendous state, with my supplies I can heal it, but I can’t fix it’s condition, it’ll stay contorted like that forever unless you want to hack it off.” She tells him, bluntly. “I’d rather keep it, if I’m honest.” Daniel tells her. “It’ll be more of a burden than any use to you, if you want my honest opinion. I am a trained doctor, you know. I know what I’m doing.” “Please, let me keep it.” He says to her, she looks back and just nods as they near the house. “Is the man lying on a table?” She asks the older male inside. “Yes.” He says to her, moving out of her way. Daniel made his way inside with the older woman just behind him. “You should take a bed upstairs and we’ll bring your friend up when we’re done operating on him to work on that leg of yours.” The doctor says, gathering a medical box of equipment as he feels himself being picked up. He looks up to see the man picking him up and taking him to a bed upstairs, Hearing the women talking in the distance. As he makes it to the top floor, He sees a young boy staring at the two of them. “Who is that?” He asks. “Get in your room, Marco.” The older man demands, as the child runs away, crying. “Don’t you go near him, or I’ll kill you, you hear me?” The man tells Daniel. He was tall and large in his frame. His face was intimidating and his voice was even more so. It struck fear into Daniel as he willingly lay on the bed, taking pressure off of his mangled leg. He stares at the ceiling as he drifted to sleep. He later woke up in the same room, but the house was strangely quiet. He stood up from his bed, the pain in his leg gone as he looked down and let out a scream as he saw a wooden post where his leg once was, he ran to the door of the bedroom and threw it open, running down stairs in a fit of fury and entering the living room, his friend lay on a table, blood everywhere as the house occupants all sat on the couches. “You’re awake… Sorry about your leg.” Sara tells him, as her eyes drift to Louis. “About your friend…” She begins to speak as Daniel approaches him. “Will he make it?” Daniel asks. There’s a strange silence that lingers across the room. “Well?” He insists. “He’s already dead.” The man replies, in a deep bellowing voice. Daniel, filled with rage suddenly bursts to life as he runs up and grabs Marco, holding him and pulling a gun out of his back pocket, holding it to his head. “LET GO OF MY SON, PLEASE!” Sara shouts as Daniel looks at her, emotionless. The man and his wife both pull out guns, pointing them at Daniel. “Please, we don’t want to kill anyone… Just put the gun down…” Liz asks him, gently. Daniel still staring at Sara intensely. He sighs heavily. “You killed my friend.” He says, pushing the trigger as the bullet impales Marco’s skull, he turns the gun to Liz and shoots her in the leg as the man shoots Daniel through the head, killing him. Sara drops to her knees, screaming in agony as she holds her sons body against her chest, blood pouring from his skull. “Liz, Are you okay?” He asks his wife. “I’m fine, Charlie” she replies, looking at Sara with complete worry.